Three-dimensional models are sometimes used to assist in placement or use of devices when such placement or use is not easily observable or practical. For example, in medical procedures, three-dimensional models are used to assist in the placement and use of medical devices as part of diagnosis or treatment of patients. An example of a medical procedure carried out with the assistance of the three-dimensional model is the use of radio frequency (“RF”) catheter ablation to form lesions that interrupt abnormal conduction to terminate certain arrhythmias in the heart.